Trinitro Stropher
"Here's one thing clear... I don't care"' '--Trintiro Trinitro Stropher is a teen inventor who has complex psychological problem. He has a high sense of technophilia and likes science. He is commonly known as "James" by his fellow companions. He can be very dangerous, in terms of his own personality. Trinitro was once an orphaned lonely fox. He never made any friends, especially in his school. He only talks to machines, as if he is talking to a living being. He was always bullied for his incompetence and differences. During his tenth year of his life, he was adopted by a wealthy family. Although, he is not very happy about it. His new parents mocked and abused his intelligence for their own need. He was punished a lot for his performance in his school. However, he met his young sister, Tina. They both enjoyed playing video games and making drawings. They are both happy from their own interest. Although, this doesn't last very long. In his college days, he was scolded for his bad performance in his academics. He is slowly torn apart and he began to run away from them. He is more depressed and stressed, as his psychological state worsens. He made a new life and became anti-social to anyone. He no longer feels happiness and he is now alone... until Tina came along. Profile 'Appearance' Trinitro is a mobian green-colored fox who always wears a dark-green coat with a national emblem, white polo, blue pants, purple formal shoes and a gray scarf. He is mostly known with his fateful mechanical hat, Gizmo. Due to this, his face is shadowed, making a green glow on his eyes and a menacing smile. He has a bionic arm and an another mechanical device in a shape of a backpack. 'Personality' Trinitro is very serious, despite being crazy and insane. He suffers a lot of depression and fulfils his everyday tasks alone. He is very calculative and strategic in his next moves. Although, he is always lonely, as a result of his anti-social personality. He can easily be stressed when things go wrong in his "schedule." He likes machinery, to the extent of talking to one as a sentient being. 'Relationship' His sister is his one and only relationship with him. They both enjoyed and supported each other when they are young. Although, Trinitro has a changed reaction to her in his later years. Because of his own problems, he can be a cold-hearted being to her, but he will always take care of her as his own young sister. Abilities *'Armed Multi-Tool - '''His arm can shift into different tools to his likings. Some of them are helpful, while some are deadly in form of a weapon. **'Stun Frazzler - 'Stuns his opponents with a deadly electrocuting claw. **'Incineration Ray - 'Ignites anything from a radiating beam. **'Energy Warp -''' Teleports to a location in a short range *'Mad Techie - '''Crafts anything into a machine. He can make anything into a structure or a tool, depending on his materials. His work range can be quick or slow. Most of his inventions are dreadful in appearance. *'Giga Exo-Mech - 'Transforms and equips an armor from his backpack. It is pack with tools, weapons and other crazy stuff. His strength and agility is improved. However, it can easily overheat after an extended usage. Weaknesses *'Electromagnetism -''' Disables his machines from high-powered magnetic forces. This can be very troublesome, especially that all of his inventory involves with mechanical devices. Additionally, this makes him dizzy, giving a hard headache during the process. *'Bonding Problems - '''Doesn't get along with others, thus making unlikeable enemies. He can easily make anyone angry in a simple tease. This includes his own sister as well. Although, she is unaffected by this, meaning Trinitro had some anger issues from her a lot. *'Hacking - 'Trinitro hates hacks, especially from his own computer. He is not very well prepared when his own inventions go against his will. *'Psychological Breakdown - '''Trinitro can be easily beaten by his own fears and anxiety. Examples of these are his past life and his own parents. He will succumb to fear, thus breaking him apart. He will unable to respond after this in a long time. Gallery TJStropher.jpg|Trinitro's old appearance CROSSOVER.png|Trinitro's Valentine Trinitro and Angel.png Trinitro the Gungeoneer.png|Trinitro's Gungeoneer Outfit Trivia *Trinitro Stropher was created April 26, 2016 of Tuesday by JamesTechno998. *Trinitro had a crime on stealing tech from the engineering labs and faculties before. Although, they were not yet found. *He never leaves the house oftenly, everyday. Category:Foxes Category:Mobians Category:Neutral Category:Males